Over the years, fuel injectors have developed an ever growing range of capabilities for varying injection timings, injection flow rates, spray configurations, injection pressures and many others. These expanded capabilities have often been accompanied by increased complexity, increased part count, and additional electrical actuators. More recently, there has been a trend in the industry to equip fuel injectors with an ability to inject two fuels that differ in at least one of chemical identity, pressure and molecular state. While the art is filled with complicated looking fuel injectors with the ability to supposedly perform a wide variety of fuel injection strategies, few of these fuel injector designs have a structure suitable for mass production. In one specific example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,579 teaches a fuel injector that is controlled with a single electrical actuator while claiming to have the ability to inject both high pressure liquid fuel and gaseous fuel through two nozzle outlet sets.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.